A web content management system is a software application that allows a user to manage content for digital experiences. A common use of such software is for a user, which may be a company or service, to edit an existing web page and provide the edited web page to customers. This is typically performed using a web content management tool. An example might be to edit web pages served from a third-party application or web server so that the company or service logo appears on all pages, although the editing can also be much more complex, including modifying and moving elements of the web page. Such an authoring capability may be provided to a user in a browser by injecting scripting language code, such as JavaScript, for the functionality of editing and style sheets to enable styling the editor's controls. This type of editing, however, may cause the side effect of causing the layout of the modified web page to break or display in a different way than intended.